


On the Verge

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur prepares for battle.-Prompt:263. Favor





	On the Verge

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** On the Verge  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Morgana, Elyan  
**Summary:** Arthur prepares for battle.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 725  
**Prompt:** 263\. Favor  
**Author's Notes:** Royals #16

**On the Verge**

Gwen ran to catch up to Arthur as he strode off to the armory. She finally caught up to him at the top of the stairs.

“Arthur! Please!” Gwen grabbed his arm. “You can’t go out there! We …. I can’t lose my husband just when I have said my vows.”

“Guinevere, I have no choice. I must defend my kingdom.” Arthur saw the look in her eyes and took her hand off his arm. He held her hand and then kissed it lightly. “There is no way that I’m going to let my wife be a widow on our wedding day.”

Gwen threw her arms around him and kissed him. “I understand. Arthur… I ….”

Arthur smiled. “As do I. Now, I need you to grant me a favor. I need you to go with Morgana and the other women to the vaults. I need to know that you are safe.”

“I can wield a sword just as well as any man.”  Gwen sighed when she saw Arthur frown. “But I will do as you say.”

Arthur smiled and nodded. He pulled away. “Grant me one last favor my lady. I ask for a kiss to carry into battle.”

Gwen smiled and gave him a kiss. She reached into the waistband of her gown and pulled out a handkerchief. She held it out to him. “Please take this. Carry it with you into battle for luck.”

Arthur looked down at the silk handkerchief. He took it from her hands. “I will wear it with pride my lady.”

“I should let you go.” Gwen stepped back. “Please come back. We have much life to experience together.”

Arthur nodded and continued down the stairs.

“Guinevere?” Morgana called out as she came down the corridor. “We need to go to the vaults.”

“In my kingdom, I fought alongside my father and brother.” Gwen looked at her hands. “I feel so useless here.”

“Don’t worry. I will accept your help.” Morgana smiled. “I too can wield a sword as well as Arthur and Uther. You and I will be the only ones to defend the vaults. The King will not send a knight to guard us. We are women.”

Gwen nodded understandingly.

“Come. The vaults are this way.” Morgana turned and started back down the corridor. “I keep a stash of armor and weapons there in an old chest.”

Gwen followed her to the vault.

Arthur entered the armory. He looked around at the knights and had a feeling he wouldn’t see all their faces when this was over. He always lost good men in battle.

“Prince Arthur.” Elyan bowed to his sister’s husband. “I wish to fight alongside you. I may have list my kingdom but I will not see you lose yours.” He reached out his arm to shake hands with Arthur.

Arthur reached out and shook his hand. “I would be honored for you to stand with me.”

“Your father wouldn’t feel that way.” Elyan shook his head. “My father and I are an allies of the druids. My wife was their princess. He wants us all dead now because of her.”

“He was surprised.” Arthur picked up a sword and held it out to check it. “So was I. your father didn’t mention it when he negotiated the marriage contract with my father.”

Elyan picked up another sword and looked at it. “Father wanted to make sure the alliance was secure. He never imagined that Cenred would take our kingdom or that there would be a delay with the marriage.”

“Well, we know now. I shall talk with my father and try to settle things. You are family now and there should not be tension amongst family.” Arthur patted Elyan on the shoulder.

“I will be grateful for the effort.” Elyan looked around. “Grant me a favor?”

“Of course.” Arthur smiled.

“If I should fall this day, take care of my wife. See that she is returned unharmed to her people.” Elyan requested.

“I give my word.” Arthur nodded.

“Arthur!” Merlin walked into the armory carrying an armful of armor. “Come! I will get you into your armor. Prince Elyan, do you need assistance?”

“No. I am ready. Thank you.” Elyan sighed.

“My name is Merlin.” Merlin bowed his head and smiled. “I am Prince Arthur’s manservant.”

“Nice to meet you, Merlin.” Elyan smiled.   


End file.
